Vala's Twelve Days of Christmas
by Shinki
Summary: A parody of the Twelve days of Christmas done in Vala's point of view. Read and Review. Slight DanielVala.


Hello, I was pretty nervous about posting this because I've been discouraged from writing stuff and posting it lately but I forced myself to get this up here. I'm relatively proud of this, but there was some things I wasn't sure if fit. If I get good feedback from this I plan on posting a short one or two chapter christmas story about Vala's first Christmas. Well I hope you like this!

**Genre: **Humor/Parody and slight romance I guess.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any rights to Stargate. I'm just boring the characters for my own little devices.

**Pairings: **Very slight Vala/Daniel, of course it would be because this is supposed to be in Vala's point of view.

* * *

**Vala's 12 Days of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, one naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: five treasure troves, four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: six sexual innuendoes, five treasure troves, four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: seven bowls of jello, six sexual innuendoes, five treasure troves, four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: eight boring books, seven bowls of jello, six sexual innuendoes, five treasure troves, four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: nine games of basketball, eight boring books, seven bowls of jello, six sexual innuendoes, five treasure troves, four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: ten consecutive arguments, nine games of basketball, eight boring books, seven bowls of jello, six sexual innuendoes, five treasure troves, four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: eleven "don't touch that's", ten consecutive arguments, nine games of basketball, eight boring books, seven bowls of jello, six sexual innuendoes, five treasure troves, four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: twelve gorgeous smiles, eleven "don't touch that's", ten consecutive arguments, nine games of basketball, eight boring books, seven bowls of jello, six sexual innuendoes, five treasure troves, four cups of coffee, three outrageous fan-boys, two leather outfits, and a naked Daniel Jackson underneath my Christmas tree.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please review, because reviews are great! Oh and if you think one of them would have sounded better as something else be free to tell me and what it should have been. No flames, please. 

_"Theres nothing to be gained by second-guessing yourself. You can't remake the past. So look ahead...or risk being left behind." Vala, Counterstrike._

Ta, ta.

Shinki


End file.
